Perfect Never Lasts
by oc-obsessor
Summary: Marissa Cooper moves to Chino with her dad after her parents divorce. I'm not good at summary's but read it anyway and always REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

This has been bugging me for a while and I _finally _decided to get my scrambled thoughts onto paper, and OMG it became a new fic. It's a new twist on the WHOLE story, what if it was Marissa who moved to Chino instead of Ryan moving to Newport. I do not own anything that is Josh's privilege.

All her life Marissa Cooper seemed to have it all, the picture perfect life that everyone wanted, she was blessed with gorgeous looks, the perfect boyfriend, popularity, and of course the happy family. The Coopers were one of the richest and powerful families in Newport Beach. Or at least they _were _until her father, a stockbroker, was discovered to have stolen money. No less it was at the Debutante Ball where she was supposed to be presented to Newport, although it didn't go that way.

Marissa, wanting to escape the embarrassment, went on the summer trip to Tijuana with her boyfriend, Luke Ward, and her best friend, Holly Fisher. She didn't feel like going at first but caught up with them later. Much to her dismay when she found them they were heating up the dance floor.

Needing another escape she overdosed on painkillers and Tequila. She awoke in Newport Hospital with her mother shouting orders as usual and her father just glad she was ok. At first she thought everything would go back to normal, but after she recovered they told her they were divorcing. Since her mother didn't want the responsibility of a troubled teen she gave her the option of an institution or living with her dad in Chino. She chose Chino. The one place she never thought she would call home. She always thought she was too good for a place like that but for now it would have to work.

Her picture perfect life was shattered into a million pieces, no longer existing. She had started to wonder if it ever did.

So here she was the once perfect Marissa Cooper of Newport High was now broken and the new kid of Chino High. She covered her eyes from the suns glare as she glanced around at the new faces. A pair of blue, mysterious, eyes met her gaze. A teenage boy with dirty blonde, ragged, hair was connected to the eyes. They shared a small smile when the bell rang and he became lost in the crowd. She sighed looking up once again at the banner waving in the wind 'Welcome to Chino High' as she started up the stairs to begin a new chapter in her life.

I know it was short but the chapters will get longer………hopefully. Now that you have read REVIEW they are much appreciated even if they are criticism. If you have any ideas about the story please feel free to give them.


	2. Making new friends

I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this cause the idea just sorta popped in my head so now I'm writing it so it might suck at first. Thanks for reading. This chapter's a little longer than the first one and about Marissa meeting some new friends. Hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review.

The morning had gone by relatively fast but had started to slow down right before lunch, probably because she was starving. Nobody had said much to her, not that she complained, it just felt odd being stared at. At Newport she was stared out for her beauty, now her beauty was still being stared out but in a different way.

She took a seat towards the back, hoping to avoid as many people as possible.

The girl in front of her was talking about her summer. The same thing she would be talking about if she was at Newport. Instead she was sure they were all talking about her summer and how screwed up her life had become the last few months. Scoffing at the thought of what lie her mother had told to cover up the real reason she left.

She had begun to realize her life was never perfect. It may have started out that way when she was younger and oblivious to the imperfections but as she grew older reality hit her: Perfect never lasts. Perfect is just a cover up, a mask to hide ever flaw. The only thing she liked about her new home was that it was always real.

A pair of chocolate eyes looked up at her. "Hi I'm Summer Roberts. It's Marissa right?"

"Yeah Cooper." Her plan had failed.

"So where are you from?" Summer heard a few rumors around school, she never bought into gossip. Being the straight-forward person that she was she wanted the truth. One way or another Summer Roberts always got what she want.

_What is this, 20 questions? "Newport."_

"Beach?" The truth was also much juicier than gossip.

Marisa blushed a little "Yeah."

"No offense but isn't that where all the rich snobs live?" Summer had a tendency to always say what she thought and it got her in trouble a lot of the time but it also made her very popular.

_Great now I'm a snob. "None taken but yeah." _

Summer could tell by Marissa's expression that she was getting really annoyed not caring she kept going. "Sorry to butt in but how did a rich girl like you end up in a place like Chino."

"Um" Saved by the teacher. "The teacher's here"

"Huh? Oh Mrs. Carter yeah right. Don't worry she's probably drunk or hung over." Summer laughed.

_Great obviously she's not going to give up. "My parents got divorced."_

"Is that it? Then why didn't you stay there?" Summer was determined to get the truth and put the rumors to rest. "If you're worried about it getting around don't. Trust me the rumors are a lot worse."

_Great I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this. How are their rumors when these people don't even know me? I guess it can't get any worse. "It's a long complicated story but trust me Newport is far from perfect."_

"We have time. If you want to tell me. I won't tell anyone if you don't want."

"Ok thanks. Where do I start?"

After telling Summer her story she reluctantly agreed to meet her and a few friends after school. At least she was making friends, popular friends a definite plus.

Grabbing her lunch tray and examining the small cafeteria for an empty table she felt a nudge in her back. "Hey do you wanna sit with us?" Summer asked, pointing to a small table in the far back corner.

"Sure."

Making their way through the crowd Marissa spotted those same blue eyes as she had met earlier that morning.

"Hey guys this is Marissa Cooper from Newport."

A dark complected girl with long black hair looked up replying snidely. "As in Newport Beach?"

"Yes Theresa as in Newport Beach, but she's cool. From now on she'll be hanging with us ok."

"Whatever." Theresa said rolling her eyes.

"Problem Theresa?" Summer couldn't stand Theresa, they had been arch enemies ever since they were eight, when Theresa stole her art project and claimed it as hers. She had learned to put up with her since there boyfriends were brothers, not by blood but by every other way that mattered.

"No Summer, no problem."

"Good. What are we having I'm famished?"

Marissa sat down taking note to never back-talk Summer; she definitely didn't want to make her mad.

"It seems Summer has forgotten to introduce everyone so I'll do it for her. I'm Seth, but everyone calls me Cohen it's my last name. That's Ryan, and Theresa."

"Cohen I was gonna do that."

_Ryan. She now had a name to the mysterious blue eyed boy. She glanced over meeting his eyes for a second time that day, each staring at the other._

Theresa seeing this laid her head on Ryan's shoulder. "Are you ready honey? I have geometry next and I can't be late again."

Ryan instantly snapped out of his daze. "Yeah you ready. It was good to meet you uh."

"Marissa."

"Marissa." Her eyes were like magnets drawing him to her.

"Yeah same here."

"Ryan you coming or what?" Theresa was becoming impatient with her boyfriend.

"Yeah."

She watched him walk away to his girlfriend, and for a second she wished it was her he was walking to.

"I think he likes you." Summer said in a sing song voice.

Marissa turned around blushing. "What?"

"I saw those glances you two were exchanging. But what was really funny was how Theresa became jealous. Did you see how she was practically jumping out of her skin to get him away from you?"

"Oh you would think so?"

"What I can't help it."

"Wait if you can't stand her why do you hang out with her?"

"I put up with her because of Ryan." Summer hated Theresa but she was Ryan's girlfriend. After many failed attempts of breaking them up Summer decided to give up, the one thing Summer rarely did.

"Oh. What does Ryan have to do with all this?"

"Ryan and Cohen are brothers."

"Really?" Marissa could hardly see the family resemblance.

"Not by blood but the Cohen's took him in when his mom left him."

"What about his dad?" Marissa was intrigued.

"He's in jail."

"Oh. So where are we meeting after school?"

SO what do you think good or bad? Tell me in a Review cause I love to read them they absolutely make my day!


	3. Giving in

Hope you like it although it may suck because I rewrote it a lot lol. It was hard to write but I think it's better now. The ending was a little accident but I liked it so anyway Read and then Review!

Marissa walked down the trashy streets of Chino to her new home. Staring at her rundown house, most of the windows broken, part of the white paint had been stripped, and some of the roof was caving in. Lost in her thoughts of her house she never saw him until he spoke. "It doesn't get any prettier."

She turned around almost bumping into him. "What?" There he was.

Seeing her up close for the first time made his heart stop. Her beautiful blue eyes, her wavy dirty blonde hair shaping her angular face. She was truly the most beautiful girl Ryan Atwood ever saw. "The house it doesn't get any prettier no matter how much you stare at it."

"Yeah I was just." Marissa stammered as her hands became clammy and her heartbeat went faster as she paced her breath.

He backed up giving her room and to restrain from kissing her. "I'm sure you're not used to coming home to a place like this right."

Knowing he was right. It would take some adjusting,butshe didn't need him thinking of her as some rich snob. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You're probably used to a mansion and maids." He didn't mean it the way it sounded, all he wanted was to learn as much as possible about her. To figure out what was making him feel drawn to her.

Too late he already did "How do you know? You just met me."

"No I was at lunch with Summer. Ryan Atwood, you're Marissa Cooper right?" He remembered everything about her from the first time he saw her. He couldn't explain it there was some sort of attraction pulling him to her. This feeling was all very new to him.

"Oh yeah you're the guy who does everything you're girlfriend tells you to." She remembered Theresa getting upset at lunch and leaving right away, with Ryan following.

He was stunned yet pleased, was she jealous? "What? Theresa, she's not my girlfriend." _Liar. Why did I say that of course she's my girlfriend or is she? Just because some pretty girl moves in next door doesn't mean you should dump your girlfriend, besides she's from Newport she'd never go out with a guy like you._

Her smile widened, could he really be single? "Ok whatever I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow." She started up toward her house.

He couldn't let her just leave. "Wait are you gonna hang with us later?"

"Sure where at?"

"My house."

"Ok I'll be over later." Not showing her ecstatic emotions she walked in finding her dad on the couch.

"Hey kiddo. How was school?" He hoped she had better luck then he did, he couldn't even find a _legal _job. He had considered working at a mechanic shop but he learned they were stolen cars.

"It was ok." She didn't feel like explaining everything, especially Ryan.

"Who were you talking to outside?" Jimmy and Marissa were always close and he could tell when she was withholding information.

"Some guy I met today. I'm gonna go do some unpacking ok."

Jimmy knew there was more to this boy Ryan than she was telling. "Ok." but he didn't push. She'd tell him in her own time.

Plopping down on her bed she looked at all the full boxes. She never got around to unpacking anything; she usually ended up in tears over a life that never existed. Opening one she found tons of old pictures. It brought up a lot of good memories. The first one was the last family portrait they had taken. Remembering the day like yesterday, she was wearing a lilac dress, which she hated but her mother insisted on, saying it showed her great figure. She wore it because her dad told her he loved the color on her. Ripping it up and moving to the next one, a picture of her and Luke. The night she lost her innocence and thinking it was the night Luke lost his. What a fool she was he lost gis in the 8th grade with some slut. Ripping it up as well she decided it was time to move on and make new memories.

Immediately her mind went straight to Ryan. She couldn't explain it but there was something about him that attracted her to him. Getting up she decided to leave the boxes for later and start right away. Retouching her makeup and combing her hair she headed out to her new memories.

"Dad I'm gonna meet some friends ok. I'll be back later."

"Ok."

Theresa had called with an excuse of having to work. He wasn't sure why but he was glad it was just going to be him, Marissa, Seth and Summer. Well mainly he and Marissa, Seth and Summer would probably be making out as usual. Deep down he knew why but he had not admitted his feelings to himself yet. He kept telling hmiself he couldn't betray Theresa, but that failed when he lied. Although he wasn't sure if he actually did because lately him and Theresa were having problems and they had broken up a few times. Truth was the only reason he was still with Theresa was he had promised to take of her and protect her he couldn't go back now, even if he didn't feel the same anymore.

With Theresa they had been friends since they were two and hadn't formed an actual relationship before they were ten. It wasn't that he didn't love Theresa it was just a different kind of love. He respected Theresa for growing up in Chino and being brave and strong with an abusive father. Theresa was real and Marissa wasn't, was she? Theresa worked and earned everything she had which wasn't much where as Marissa probably had everything give to her but was everything ever enough?

Knocking, she walked in. "Hey Seth told me you were up here."

_Marissa._ His analyzing of his heart would have to wait. "Hey. Is Summer already here?"

"Yeah her and Seth are uh-" She walked toward his bed where he was laying. She wanted to feel close to him, that gave her comfort and a sense that she was safe. A feeling she never felt before.

He laughed "Making out." His heart skipped a beat when she sat beside him. How could he feel so strong about a girl he met four hours ago?

Seeing him laugh as his smile overcame his face made her heart flutter. "Hey he laughs." She lay back gazing into his big blue eyes. He was single right?

"Yes there is laughter in Chino. Even though people think we are all hard criminals." Feeling her hot breath on him and hearing his heart pound in his head.

They leaned in, neither able to fight the attraction anymore, allowing their lips to brush each other. Both feeling a charge shoot up their spine, a charge they never felt with anyone else.

This was truly a very hard chapter to write because I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it and the kiss happened by accident but Theresa is still a major factor. Tell me if it sucked or if u have ideas to make it better just Review!


	4. Summer's Truth

Ok I can't take credit for this chapter because TheOCfanatic2005 gave me the idea in her review. I decided she was absolutely right so I decided to use it. Thanks TheOCfanatic2005 for the idea! Now on with the story.

Two days passed and Ryan failed to say anything about their kiss. Instead acted as if nothing happened, Theresa was still his girlfriend. Seems he lied to Marissa by saying they broke up.

One word described Marissa, confused at Ryan's mixed feelings. 48 hours ago had been the first perfect day Marissa experienced in forever. Of course this far in her life she realized perfect never lasts. For the millionth time she told herself _He has not said anything, the kiss didn't mean anything to him. Besides he lied he has a girlfriend, remember Theresa. It's not going to happen._ Cringing at the voice pessimism, a shiver ran down her spine. Her lips trembled from the taste, which had yet to leave, of his kiss.

"He still hasn't said anything at all?" Summer asked emphasizing all, while swinging the doors to the women's bathroom open where they both lit up a cigarette.

The taste was no vodka but to the sober and clean Marissa it was just as good. "No, nothing. He completely avoids me." She took a long drag really tasting the cigarette.

"Probably because that bitch Theresa never lets him out of her sight." She blew smoke in Marissa's face laughing as she began to cough. "First one?" Summer asked referring to the cigarette.

"No actually I haven't had in a month. Trying to quit." Summer gave her a weird look, quitting was uncool. "For my dad." She zoned out seeing her dad's disappointed eyes, from the time she OD'd in TJ.

Coming back to Summer's hand waving in her face. "Earth to Coop. Are you there?"

Grabbing Summer's impatient hand. "Sorry I was thinking about something." She put out her heaven tasting hell, not wanting her dad's disappointment again.

Only knowing each other for three days, but both felt a sense of friendship rarely felt in Chino. Feeling she could trust Marissa, which she only did twice with Seth and Ryan, she decided to talk telling her utter most secrets. "You know I didn't always live in Chino. In fact I used to live in Newport."

"Really." Marissa was shocked. Summer gave off a vibe that she didn't belong in Chino, but Marissa never imagined Newport would be where she originated.

Summer started looking in bathroom stalls not wanting anyone to know her secret truth. "Well uh……….yeah but not many people know just Cohen and Ryan." Summer sat down on the ragged couch, it wasn't much but it served its purpose when you needed to get away. She pat the seat beside her welcoming Marissa. "Listen if any of this-"

"It won't. I won't tell anyone." Marissa understood, Summer had reputation to protect. Being here for even a short time Marissa already knew in Chino your rep was all you had and you could never show signs of weakness.

Summer knew if anyone understood what her life had been like in Newport it would be Marissa. They both had a perfect life once upon a time, only difference was Marissa experienced hers longer.

"My life was a lot like yours in Newport, perfect, until I was eight. My parents had recently started fighting; my mom had become depressed I'm not really sure why though. On my eighth birthday party, they told me not to say anything about their fights. Being young, I accidentally slipped up. My mom went spastic while my dad told everyone to leave. I remember that night. My mom's screams while my dad tried to calm her."

Flashback

"Honey calm down it's ok. Summer didn't mean to say anything she's too young to understand her mistakes." Neil was at his wit's end with his wife. He loved her but she was becoming more out of control. If it didn't stop, he was afraid he would be forced to send Alison away.

"How do you know what she understands? She did it on purpose she wants everyone to know how crazy her mom is right. You're all against me. All of you." Alison started to walk back toward to the corner, crouching down in fear.

"Alison, dear. No one's against you, we love you. Summer loves you ok. How about we take a ride just the two of us ok. Get some fresh air. Sound good?" Every time she had a spell, a ride usually calmed her down.

Alison nodded as she whispered yeah.

"I'm gonna start the car ok, I'll be back."

Hearing the front door close, Summer made her way up to her parent's room. Seeing, through the crack in the door, her distressed mom rummaging through her closet. "Mom?" Summer slowly entered but her mom didn't hear her.

"Where's the box? Where's the box?" Alison muttered while frantically looking through the closet.

Summer saw Alison pick up a red shoebox and remove a gun. "Mommy? Mom it's me Summer. I'm sorry for telling I didn't mean to." Summer became scared, she wasn't answering. Where was her loving mother she once had? They were so close what happened?

Hearing her daughter Alison turned around, feeling regret for what she was about to do. "I love you Summer don't forget that. Good-bye." With those as her last words, she aimed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger.

"MOMMY!" Summer broke down into sobs.

Neil heard his daughter's cry's rushing up the stairs fearing he was too late. "Summer, Alison. Are you ok?" He saw them. Summer was leaning over her mother in a pool of blood crying. Picking her up holding her close never wanting to let go, he felt for a pulse of his wife but she was gone.

End of Flashback

Summer looked toward Marissa with tears rolling down her face, embracing her. This was the first time she ever openly talked about it; she told Cohen when she first came to Chino, but neither talked about it since. Sitting up she wiped her tears.

Marissa was blown away at what Summer told her, no one should ever have to go through that. Although, it explained a lot about Summer like the reason she didn't let many people in, the reason she's so hard and strong, showing no weaknesses. "I'm so sorry Summer. I know I can't even imagine what you went through, but no one should ever go through that. For that I am sorry."

Words couldn't explain how grateful she was toward Marissa. All Summer ever wanted was someone to be there for her when she needed them, to listen, give her advice when she needed it, tell her when she was wrong or being a bitch, Summer needed a best friend and now she had one.

This had been their last secret from each other; it gave them solace in knowing no one could really understand them but the other. Both were subjected to the perfection of Newport Beach, both were subjected to the real imperfect Newport Beach as well. Now they finally had someone to share the good and bad times. They both had a best friend in their desperate time of need.

Ok so tell me was it good or bad? It took me a while to figure out what Summer's secret was going to be but this seemed the most dramatic so of course loving drama I used it. However, you know what else I love Reviews so please give them, even to tell me how to improve the story because there would be no story without you guys reading it. By the way, for everyone that has reviewed thanks and keep doing so, for those who haven't REVIEW and maybe I'll give you a cookie lol.


	5. Choosing

This chapter was a sort of easy to write and now I think I know how I want things to happen and this chapter sets it all up. It's short but the next will be longer……I think. I want to thank everyone for reviewing they are awesome and give me confidence that I actually know what I'm doing which I'm not really sure of lol. Anyway thanks they keep me writing.

Escaping the violence and going to silence, he climbed the ladder to the roof. This was one of the safest places in Chino. Ryan found it in the fifth grade when some boy chased him for his lunch money. Ryan was a fast climber and the boy never found him, neither had many people. Ryan stayed there to think and try to clear his rambled thoughts, of his mixed feelings. Biting his upper lip, the taste of hers still lingered. Never telling anyone about the passionate feeling felt afterwards, though unable to give in.

Still knowing his love for Theresa burned out long ago, he wouldn't betray her. Ryan's loyalty lie with Theresa, knowing all too well the hurt of betrayal he wouldn't give it to her.

Climbing down, ready to face the noise. Summer met him coming down. "What do you think you are doing?" She was pissed at Ryan's actions. He kissed Marissa then ignored her, who did that?

Knowing what Summer was talking about, he played coy. "Going to class, what does it look like?"

Pushing him against the wall. "Where the hell do you get off kissing Marissa and then going back to Theresa like a lost little puppy?" Summer demanded an answer and refused to leave until she got one. Marissa was her best friend and Summer was not about someone walk all over her.

It was then that Ryan understood; Summer told Marissa everything. He was screwed. "It was an accident that shouldn't have happened."

Summer wasn't buying it. His eyes told her the truth, she knew him too long. "Ryan Jacob Atwood tell me the truth, because from what I heard it was no accident."

"What do you mean? Who even told you?" Ryan knew his answer but he wanted to be one-hundred percent sure.

Summer wasn't stupid, he knew and she knew it. "Marissa who else, and yes I told her everything. But that is so not the point and don't turn this around one me."

Hearing Summer's yells Seth wondered what she and Theresa were arguing about now. Instead he found his brother cornered by Summer. She found out. "Hey what's all the screaming about?"

Turning to her clueless boyfriend. "Cohen he's your best friend, maybe you can talk some sense into him. I got to get to class." Summer walked away to her next drunk teacher.

Seth's curiosity got to him, he had to know. "What's up? How'd she find out?"

"Marissa." Ryan replied.

"Marisa told her why?" None of it made to sense to Seth, unless they both shared secrets. Which Summer was way too cautious for. She never let anyone in, in fact she sweared both guys to secrecy when she told them. Not even Theresa knew.

"And Summer told her everything too." Seeing Seth's confused look, he wasn't the only one confused buy Summer's actions.

"About Newport?" Seth was amazed; he never thought she would utter a word about that to anyone ever. Marissa was definitely something special.

"Yeah. Weird I know."

Focusing on the matter at hand Seth began to get to the bottom of Ryan's true feelings. "That's weird, but I guess she can tell whoever. What's up with you and Marissa though? Don't give Theresa is still your girlfriend. Everyone knows you're still with her because you feel guilty." Seth and Ryan had been friends since they were six, when Seth moved to Chino. Three years ago Ryan's mother, Dawn, abandoned him and his brother Trey. Seth's parents, Sandy and Kirsten, offered to take both boys in since their father was on death row, but Trey split and they only adopted Ryan. Both boys were ecstatic at the news of becoming official brothers.

Were his feelings that obvious or was it Seth reading him the way no one else could. "I don't know I love Theresa but-"

"You're not in love with her. Ryan when are you going to do let her go? You're not helping her you're hurting her by lying to her; let her move on with someone that loves her the same way. You obviously feel something for Marissa, so why not explore it."

Thinking about it for a minute. For the first time Seth was actually right. He didn't love Theresa anymore, and with Marissa he felt complete. "I hate to admit this but Seth for once you are right. I'll break it off tonight."

Smiling, Summer will be proud this time tomorrow Ryan and Marissa would be a happy couple. "I'm always right Ryan. I understand the ladies."

Laughing at his brother he was unaware of the person lurking in the shadows.

Watching them leave Theresa stepped out. It was time to secure her relationship with Ryan, by getting rid of Marissa. She went in search of Eddie; she had a job for him.

What is Theresa up to? I know everyone hates Theresa and so do I which is why I can't believe I'm doing this but I need her to be really bad, but really good around Ryan, so he doesn't get suspicious. But Ryan will soon see what a manipulative bitch she really is….eventually but it may take a while. Review and tell me how to improve it whatever just REVIEW. There wouldn't be a story without you all reviewing.


	6. Manipulation

This chapter is short but I'm trying to get to the point of it all coming together which is very hard lol. This chapter gives some insight into Eddie and a little into Theresa. I hope you like it and don't forget to review. I want to thank all of my reviewers you all rock.

Waiting impatiently on Eddie's steps, Theresa lit up a cigarette. He moved out of his parent's when he was thirteen, no one blamed him his were one of the worst. Putting out her cigarette as he drove up. "Where the hell have you been?" She was pissed, no one left Theresa waiting.

Reaching her, inches from her face passionately kissing her. Eddie never understood her why Theresa was still with Ryan. All he did was hurt her, and she came crying to him. Why did he always take her back? Not understanding that either, maybe because he loved her. Truly loved her, where as Ryan felt sorry for her. Theresa didn't need his sympathy but she thrived on it, misusing it as love. Knowing she was lying to herself.

Pushing Eddie back, his kiss was too much. She needed to focus on the real reason she was here. Her refusal to give up on Ryan. "Why did you do that? It's not going to work."

Eddie saw it, the love she never felt, but it was gone as fast as it came. "Come in before someone sees us."

Nodding she followed suit. "I need you to do something for me."

He wondered how long it would take for her to show up. Rumors of her precious Ryan and Marissa Cooper were already heating up. "Figured. How are we going to manipulate him this time?"

Sighing, knowing the truth. Eddie was right it was all manipulation, but she would go to great lengths to hold onto Ryan. "Um……..I need you to give me a black eye."

He couldn't believe it; this was a new low even for Theresa. Marissa was a HUGE threat. "NO I won't do it. I won't hurt you."

Convincing him with a kiss which leaded to the bedroom. A little voice whispered, _why are you doing this for a guy who doesn't love you?_ She responded the only way she knew_, he will._

Watching Theresa sleep so peacefully, broke his heart. When she awoke the only way to show is love would be to hurt her in a way that made him sick. Why did he fall in love with a girl who would never love him? Eddie knew in his heart Theresa would always love Ryan though his love no longer belonged to her. Eddie was the guy she used to hold onto Ryan, when she didn't need him he didn't exist. Ever since the first time he saw Theresa all he wanted was to take away her unbearable pain, be the one who saved her from the violence of Chino, but she denied him his only wish.

Awaking she softly whispered "Ryan."

Pretending he didn't hear the name of his nemesis. "Hey you're awake."

Looking up at Eddie, masking her disappointment. "Hey what time is it?"

"It's four-forty five." Time for his love to leave.

"Shit I was supposed to meet Ryan at four-thirty." Grabbing clothes, she changed.

"Do you need a ride or?" Eddie asked getting dressed.

"No I need you to punch me as hard as you fucking can." Theresa screamed.

"Why Theresa? So he won't leave you. He doesn't love you but I do. I don't even know why the hell you're still with him." Eddie was tired of all the shit. He loved Theresa, he did but he couldn't be used again when she didn't return her love.

Refusing to accept the truth. "I don't have time to explain it ok." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Will you please just hit me?"

"Whatever ok." Punching her enough to bruise, but not enough for it to last a while. Her beautiful brown eye was bruised by him it hurt him more than his fathers bruises. "You got what you wanted don't come back." Eddie spoke ruthless.

Walking out she looked back, torn she didn't want to leave but she had to. The tears came voluntarily, as he flew down the roads home. Praying to beat Ryan there. They had plans to meet at Betsy's, a local restaurant, when she didn't show up she knew he would go looking for her at home.

Prayers were answered; she was the only soul at her house. Going through destroying things in sight, as though Arturo, her brother, had been drinking. Hearing the Cohen's car she rushed out meeting him frantically. "Ryan I'm so glad you're here. Arturo just left, he's been drinking." His expression told her manipulation still worked.

This was why Seth was wrong. He couldn't leave her not now, not ever. She needed him and Theresa didn't have many people, he wouldn't turn his back on her now. Marissa would have to wait.

Whistling through the halls, Seth found the person he was looking for. "Suumer guess what. You're going to be so happy."

Slamming her locker and turning to her boyfriend. ""What is it Cohen?"

"Ryan and Theresa are breaking up as we speak." Seth smiled gleefully.

"Really." Summer's eyes lit up as she kissed Seth. "I love you."

"I love you too. Where's Marissa?" Seth asked excited to tell her the good news.

"I think she has study hall now. Come on." Summer grabbed Seth's hand pulling him to Marissa.

Spotting her across the room, she yelled. "Marissa hey come here."

Feeling a bit embarrassed she picked up her books and went to talk to Seth and Summer. "Hey guys what's up?"

Smiling Summer replied. "Guess what? Ryan and Theresa are breaking up." Summer couldn't contain her happiness for her new friend.

A little confused as to what this had to do with her. "Ok so."

"Aren't you happy? Ryan's all yours." Seth asked.

Then she understood this was for her. "Well yeah but he doesn't even like me."

Seth was amazed at Marissa, he never saw someone so blind. "What doesn't like you? Trust me you're the only thing he thinks about these days."

This is made her happy, he felt it too. "Really?"

"Yeah you're all he talks about. Right Seth." Summer said.

"Yeah all you." Seth said for fear if he didn't Summer would kill him.

"Ok well thanks but how do you know?" Marissa didn't want to get her hopes up if nothing happened; she had enough disappointment right now.

"He told Cohen." Summer replied convincing Marissa. "So what are you going to do now?"

Marissa left to find Ryan, leaving Summer and Seth to answer their questions by themselves.

Hope you liked it I'm writing the next chapter now and it should be up by Wednesday. It's spring break here so I have lots of time to write. Review and give me ideas to improve it or tell me what you would like to see I'm open for suggestions. Until next time.


	7. Her First Party

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had it written I just didn't have time until now to post it. My spring break was very hectic hope everyone else's was awesome as well. Thanks every for reviewing especially J who has reviewed every chapter and don't worry your ideas are very helpful and I am thinking about using the Ferris wheel thing Thanks. Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me how to make it better or whatever.

Marissa had to know everything, the absolute truth for her. Not that she didn't believe Seth, she did it was just she didn't want to get her hopes up and have them dashed. Lately Marissa felt as though everyone had failed her, and there was no one to trust. She was used to trusting people but when she did they usually backstabbed her. Only one person throughout her life actually stuck around and she lived with him.

Walking in, seeing no sign of life she preceded to his room. Thinking to herself_ at least no one will see me make a fool of myself_. Her heart grew louder by the second from anticipation. Outside his door taking a few deep breathes preparing herself to remain calm. She knocked.

Opening the door, Ryan couldn't believe someone was knocking. No one ever knocked they just barged in. "Yeah-" Stopping in his tracks as did his heart. Her blue eyes sparkled as his knees weakened.

"Hey what's up?" Marissa asked scared of his expression. Her head screamed run unfortunately her legs refused to move.

Motioning her in he sat on the bed. "Not much. It's pretty boring without Seth's ramblings."

"Same I guess. Where's Seth?" Marissa asked taking a seat in a chair across from Ryan.

"Summer's as always." Ryan said trying to break the ice.

Laughing a little Marissa decided it was time for the truth. "Where's Theresa?" Turning around she mouthed to herself _Theresa_ to believe how her thoughts became a question.

Ryan was trapped but this time there would be no lies. Honesty's always the best policy. "She had to work."

Realizing the irony she chuckled to herself. "That's good. Well I just wanted to stop by and say hi, so I'll go." Standing up she pushed her tears back.

Before she reached the door, he pulled her back. Unable to contain his true feelings he kissed her. Kissing her precious, soft, full lips once again. It was wrong but he didn't care to think about the consequences.

Following him to the bed, removing each other's clothes in the process.

It all came to a screeching halt. "Ryan do-" Theresa let out a gasp for what she saw. Her scheme failed. She needed to teach this girl a lesson. Running out in fake sobs, she slammed the door.

Grabbing his shirt he closed his eyes preparing to see her pain. "I'm sorry but."

"You have to go." Her voice quivered. "It's fine. She's your girlfriend and I'm not." Shrugging her shoulders she put her shirt back on. Running out she failed at willing her tears back in.

Marissa was right Theresa was his girlfriend and had been since the fifth grade. Although he never thought as Theresa as his girlfriend, more of a girl that was a friend. The sister he never had and would do everything to protect. Marissa wasn't his girlfriend and Theresa was but hopefully that would all change.

Staring at her blank ceiling with only her thoughts to company her. Everything she felt for Ryan Atwood would never be returned; Theresa reserved the girlfriend spot, always had and always would. Part of Marissa came to grips with the fact they'd never be together, so what was the problem. Marissa had fallen hard for Ryan Atwood, harder that she ever fell for anyone.

"Hey Coop. What's wrong?" Summer asked her best friend. Remembering the last time she saw Marissa, Summer got her answer. "How'd it go with Ryan?"

"Huh? Oh hey Sum." Marissa was somewhere else in her head. A daydream where Ryan left Theresa for her.

"Hey nice to see you joined the living. How'd it go?" Summer couldn't stand the mystery.

"How'd what go?" Marissa asked confused as to what Summer was talking about.

"Oh my gosh Coop. Are you in a different universe? Ryan, you, Theresa."

"No and what's Coop?" Marissa sat up aware of her surroundings.

"Your nickname like Seth is Cohen and Ryan is Chino. You like?" Summer said excitedly.

"Yeah but why is Ryan Chino. We all live here?" Marissa asked Summer wondering how Summer would justify it.

"Ryan is the only one who is from here originally, he's lived here forever."

Marissa nodded understanding it all better.

"So what happened?" Summer was ready to burst as she sat by Marissa.

"Oh uh we kissed but Theresa showed up." Summer repeated the last part with her. "He went after her."

"I'm going to kill him." Summer stood up screaming. "I mean that's the second time he's left you for that greasy little ho."

She spoke in laughter of Summer's insult toward her new enemy. "It's ok. I'm fine. But you are going to stop screaming because my dad's asleep."

"Sorry." Summer walked over to Marissa's closet looking through her wardrobe. "Damn girl. You have more clothes than me and that's saying a lot."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"There's a party tonight and you're going." Summer told Marissa.

"No you go. I'll be fine." Marissa wanted to be alone with her jumbled thoughts. Her plan for the night was to sort them out and forget about Ryan.

"No you will not stay here and sulk." Summer said pulling her off her bed to the closet. "That may work in Newport but in Chino you have to show the guy you can still party." Summer replied shaking her ass.

"Actually we do the same thing in Newport." Marissa replied thinking of the Newport parties.

"Good but you may need to borrow something from my closet." Summer said while admiring Marissa's expensive clothes.

"Why what's wrong with it?" Marissa asked getting a little defensive.

"Nothing it's just well these clothes aren't exactly smutty enough for your first party in Chino."

Taking this in mind she shut her closet. "What do you have in mind?"

Ryan rode around town for an hour before he found her at home. She promised she was there the whole time, but he checked there first. He wouldn't push. "Theresa we need to talk."

This was it, the end she so desperately tried to save. "So you can break up with me. I think you already did that."

Truly sorry for all the pain she felt he had a mission and nothing was going to stop him now. "Theresa I love you. You know that but I'm not _in_ love with you."

"So you're in love with Marissa." Theresa sarcastically said.

"No I'm not, but I do feel something for her. Something I've never felt before not even with you. I'm sorry I am but it's over. I hope we can be friends because that's how I love you as a friend." Ryan was relieved. For once in the past week he knew what he wanted and he was going to get it.

Scanning the party as music blared in her ears. On her right a group of people were snorting something and on her left people were shooting up something. "Home sweet home." She muttered under her breath. It was just like Newport except it wasn't in a pool house and the girls here were wearing a whole lot less.

Summer met up with Seth and they were probably upstairs by now, so she was on her own. The last thing Summer told her was "Loosen up, have fun and forget about Ryan." Those last words _forget about Ryan _echoed in her mind. Walking forward to the dance floor with some guys, that was her original plan and no matter how hard she was determined to succeed in it.

All at once Marissa felt her self slowly drifting away as the music pumped louder and louder. The first drink of vodka burned but she downed more until she became immune to the stinging. Don, who she just met, held her hand as he led her upstairs.

Stuck at a red light that refused to change Ryan went over Jimmy's words once more. "Her and Summer went to a party. Someone named John. Looking up, green. He gassed it. Summer knew better than to take Marissa to a party especially one of John's. His usually contained cops at the end. Ryan hardly went to John's. Marissa may have thought Chino and Newport parties were the same but she couldn't be farther from the truth.

Passing a speed limit sign 45. That was a joke no one ever did 45 on any Chino roads. He sped up seeing the house. Racing in the driveway praying he wasn't too late. Inside he ran into a drunken Summer.

"Hey Chino." Summer slurred holding up a drink.

"Where's Marissa?" Ryan asked a sober Seth who was keeping Summer standing.

"I don't know last I saw her she was downing vodka with Don." Seth told his frantic friend.

"Don, shit. Thanks man." Ryan rushed through the crowd screaming her name. "Marissa. Marissa where are you?"

"Ryan." A voice barely whispered from a beat up couch.

So what do you think? A little cliffhanger. I'm working on the length and this one was longer and now everything is going to start. Don't forget about Theresa because she's not done not by a long shot. Don't forget to review and maybe I'll give you a cookie lol.


	8. The After Party

**OMG you guys I am soooo sorry I have not updated in forever but everything has been so hectic. I was sick and then it was prom, which was so fun, but I am back and will try to post more often. I definitely want to thank J you have given me inspiration and you keep me writing. Thanks, everyone for reviewing they make my day thanks so much. Now on with the story.**

Running to her side. "Marissa." Ryan's voice quivered with sympathy for a beat up Marissa.

Tears lightly fell from her newly bruised eyes. "Ryan……I'm so sorry"

"Shhh don't talk. It's ok you have nothing to be sorry for." Ryan said rubbing her back soothingly. Seeing her like this made him hurt, the person responsible for her pain would pay. "Who did this Marissa?"

"Don." She spoke slowly, barely getting the name out.

Anger took over Ryan, anger at Don, at Theresa, but most of all himself. For not breaking up with Theresa, for not being there for Marissa. If he had broken up with Theresa before none of this would be happening and Marissa would be fine. "Seth take her to our house. Jimmy can't see her like this."

Seth searched the cold blue eyes and found nothing. All emotion was gone and what replaced it was revenge. He rushed over blocking the door.

"Ryan-"

Not allowing his brother to talk him out of it, he interrupted his speech with demanding orders. "Seth move."

Knowing Ryan had made up his mind and there was no changing it. Seth backed out of his way accepting defeat.

Ryan found himself driving down the streets of Chino once more that night. This time for a different purpose, but for the same person. He scanned the lots for Don's silver '89 Camaro, his thoughts in disarray. Turning on the radio to calm him, some rock, band it was obvious Seth had used the car last. Pulling up next to the dented up car, which he finally found in a local bar. Walking in he spotted the 5'4 brown haired women-beater playing pool. Keeping his cool, Ryan trotted over to the table. "Hey."

"Atwood what are you doing here so late?" Don asked already knowing his answer.

Shoving Don backwards, he picked up a spare pool stick. "I think you know."

Becoming scared Don never dealt with Ryan; Trey paid him a few visits but not Ryan. He knew several people who told stories of Ryan's wrath. Compared to Ryan Trey's fury was nothing. "Listen man she asked for it."

Breaking the stick Ryan stuck the jagged edge to Don's throat. "I'm only going to give you a warning this time but if I hear you ever touch Marissa again I'll be back and it won't be for a warning. You understand?"

Fear shot through his eyes as he spoke. "Yeah, yeah I understand."

Throwing the stick down Ryan laughed a little and left.

Slowly closing the front door, so to not make any sounds. The lamp flickered on, busted.

"Ryan Atwood why are you home so late? His adoptive father, Sandy asked remaining calm.

At that moment, one thought ran through his mind Marissa. "I'm sorry I lost track of time." He bowed his head with the guilt of lying.

A short blonde woman rose from the couch at his excuse. "Ryan we give you a curfew and expect you to keep it."

He sighed with relief, Kirsten was awake he would not get in too much trouble. "I know and I'm sorry. It won't happen again I promise"

Kirsten smiled warmly. "Ok it won't now go to bed you have school tomorrow." Kirsten hugged him goodnight and watched him down the hall.

Slipping his hands on his wife's waist, Sandy kissed the top of her head. "You should have let me ground him."

Leaning back into his arms she answered, "It was his first offense Sandy. Ryan never misses curfew. You and I both know it won't happen again."

"You're right. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you." Sandy said while wrapping his arms around her.

Kirsten took his hand in hers leading him to their room. "Come on I'm exhausted,"

Plopping down on their bed, they immediately fell asleep.

Creeping towards his room, Ryan felt bad about lying to his parents he would have to make it up to them some how. His guilt vanished at the sight of the reason. "They don't know right Seth."

"Right I came through the window." Seth said to a tense Ryan.

"The window! What the hell were you thinking Seth?" Ryan exclaimed in fear for Marissa.

"Ryan calm down ok we came through the back." Seth laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." Ryan replied sarcastically.

Summer jumped up running to the bathroom across the hall, retching over the toilet. Finished she returned to the room whispering, "Can you please stop yelling."

"My dear Summer I believe you may have had a few too many drinks." Seth said to an annoyed Summer.

"Can it Cohen." Summer said shooting him a death glare.

Ignoring his friends' witty banter Ryan took a seat by Seth's bed. Watching a peaceful, Marissa sleep. Brushing a piece of hair from her face her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." Marissa whispered a little taken back from the blue eyes. His blue eyes.

Silently breathing a sigh of relief for her safety. "Hey. Are you ok?"

Sitting up she winced at the pain from Don's fist against her ribs pushing him into full panic mode. "Are you ok? Where does it hurt? Can I get you something?"

Assuring him with a pat on the hand. "It's ok I'm fine." Touching her bruised eye, she joked. "Guess I'm fitting in already."

"I'm sorry this happened." Ryan spoke with a stern look.

"It's ok you didn't do it." Taking her hand from his she replied with truth. "You can't protect me and Theresa at the same time."

Feeling he deserved Marissa's bitterness Ryan told her the news. "Right….That's why I've decided to only protect you." Ryan smiled hopeful his words weren't too late.

Not getting her hopes up Marissa made sure of Ryan's statement. "Until Theresa needs a hero."

Taking her hand Ryan told the short story. "I broke up with Theresa when I found you."

Thinking he felt pity for her Marissa pulled back.

Realizing his words came out wrong Ryan corrected them. "No I mean when I found you I had just broken up with her. I came to find you at the party. Marissa it's you I want not Theresa."

Hearing the words she dreamed of Marissa pulled him closer cutting him off with her soft lips. Deeply looking in his eyes Marissa saw truth. Marissa could rest assured Ryan chose her and there was no going back.

On looking at their best friends Seth and Summer slipped out letting Ryan and Marissa have their privacy.

So how did you like it good or bad? This was not an easy chapter to write I rewrote it sooooooo many times with many different endings but I liked this one the best. Don't forget to give me a CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEW so I can improve it or whatever. Just review I love them!


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it has been forever since the last update but life has been stressing me out and everything is very hectic again. I know same excuse but trust me when I say my life is never boring. Love is sooo complicated lol but I'm not giving up yet. This chapter will probably be a two part because this part is short because I have had lots of writer's block but I want to give you what I have so far and finish it later ok. Thanks all my reviewers especially Jamie you ROCK! Really, I love hearing your input because you never give up Thanks BUNCHES! This chapter goes out to you.**

**Oh yea to Marissa Atwood no this is not simmy sorry.**

Marissa awoke to a pair of crystal blue eyes piercing through her soul, reading her inner thoughts. His gentle touch on her porcelain skin made both hearts flutter with love. Nestling in his chest gave each a sense of love never felt before.

"Good morning." Marissa spoke softly to a fully awaken Ryan while pulling away from his warm embrace. Her bruised ribs painfully reminding her of the night events. Remembering the ending brought a smile to her face. Ryan was hers.

"Good morning. Did you sleep good?" Noticing Marissa's slow movements Ryan helped her up, silently wishing her pain away. His guilt still lingering in the back of his mind.

"Yeah it was wonderful waking up in your arms." Marissa replied meeting Ryan with a kiss. Seeing the clock upon the dusty brown desk made her break away from temptation, 10:30. "We're late."

"Yeah so. I'm always late." Ryan said leaning in to kiss his girlfriend only to be cut off by her silky thumb.

"Yea well I'm never late. We got to go." Marissa said as she heard the door swing open.

Summer and Seth stepped in already dressed just not for school as they fed their hunger with a honey bun.

"Go where?" Summer asked making her way to a chair across from the new couple.

Shooting his brother a death glare Ryan spoke with a warning. "What happened to knocking Seth?"

Remembering Marissa's finger on Ryan's mouth Seth spoke with comic while trotting over to his girlfriend. "Didn't look like you were doing anything. By the way Marissa your dad called last night looking for you."

Panic washed over her as she remembered the conversation Jimmy had before entering their new lives, and their agreement. Jimmy knew Chino and he knew the dangers of living there. That was one of many reasons they promised always be honest if they were ever in trouble. Thinking of her dad's exact words made her quiver, _if anything happens we will leave immediately. _SShe couldn't leave now, not when she finally had everything she wanted. "What did you tell him Seth?"

Not completely understanding the importance of the question Seth just spoke with jokes. "I told him you were beat up and staying here."

"WHAT?" Marissa practically screamed at a now scared Seth.

Amazed at Marissa's anger Seth decided it best to tell the truth. "I told him you were at Summer's. Chill."

Coming back Marissa asked the most desperate question, needing her dad to be naïve to her lies. "Oh ok Sorry. Did he believe you?"

Confused at Marissa's sudden calmness he answered "Yea he sounded like he did but he said to call him when you can."

Attempting to assure her best friends mind Summer spoke. "Yea Coop its fine now it's just the four of us we have the day to ourselves."

Breathing in the fresh air of Newport brought back old memories for Marissa good and bad as she thought back to her once perfect life of Newport Beach. Picnics with her family, tanning with Holly, her first kiss with Luke, everything most important in her life had pretty much occurred on this very beach. The beach she now walked on with her new best friends and new boyfriend. Letting out a sigh Marissa realized how much her life truly changed in the past six months but instead of wishing for the "perfect" life she used to have she felt happy, satisfied, with her new one. At least now, she didn't have to pretend, she could finally be herself. Now was figuring out whom that was exactly.

Ryan watched in awe at Marissa's long brown hair flying through the cool breeze. Being with her made all of his dreams come true, to him Marissa was amazing. Although he had only known her for a few days, it seemed like a lifetime. He felt like he knew everything about her but really he only knew a little, there were so many layers to uncover and he could not wait to find the real Marissa Cooper.

Noticing Ryan's eyes bearing down at her Marissa spoke with curiosity "What."

The sound of Marissa's voice pulled Ryan out of his stance. "Nothing." He replied while placing his hand in hers.

Feeling Ryan's hand in hers brought a smile to Marissa's face before she gave it a small squeeze.

Elsewhere Summer had dragged Seth off to the Pier allowing Ryan and Marissa some alone time to make up for earlier. Standing over the Ocean watching the waves come in made Summer feel free. She remembered times her and her mother would come out while her father was away and sit on the beach and watch the waves while both eating an ice cream cone. Her mother would always say when "I die I want to be cremated and have my ashes thrown throughout the ocean." Despite Summer's desperate plea for her mother's wishes to come true, Neil insisted she be buried along with the rest of their family. Summer never forgave him for that.

"So where are we eating?" Seth asked having hunger pains.

Hearing her boyfriend's voice brought Summer out of her time warp and back to reality. "I don't know. Are you already hungry, we just ate?" Summer said referring to their previous snack.

"Already ate? Summer that honey bun three hours ago." Seth replied.

"You know it amazes me how much you eat and you're still skinny. You eat more than I do and I still weigh more than you." Summer said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fast metabolism. I get it from my mom." Seth said looking smug.

"At least I don't have chicken leg arms." Summer said poking Seth's right arm while laughing.

"Hey I don't have chicken leg arms. I have muscle." Seth pulled his arm up in attempt to show muscle.

"Sure Cohen. Whatever you say." Summer said nodding. "Hey guys." she said noticing Ryan and Marissa walking up.

"Hey you guys hungry? I know a great place we can go. Me and Ryan are headed there now." Marissa asked the two.

"Yeah see Summer I'm not the only who's hungry." Seth said

"Ok its right-" Marissa turned only to see the one person she never wanted to again. Her mother.

Ok so I know it sucked and was rushed but I really wanted to get this up before school started, 14 days I am actually looking forward to High School lol. It will get better hopefully but since you guys actually still review which let me know you haven't given up I thought you deserved something for your long wait which I am very sorry for but it's been really complicated here. Anyway don't forget to review let me know any ideas you have or anything although I have something somewhat big planned I think unless I change my mind. Just review with whatever I love to get them. Thanks for reading.


End file.
